


Logan's Reward

by LoneChild



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dry Humping, Feeding, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Wetting, possible age play, toy humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneChild/pseuds/LoneChild
Summary: Logan's been in his cock cage for 3 weeks as punishment for cumming without permission but lovers have decided he deserves a reward for how good he's been. they also decide that they want to work their baby boy into a mess before he allowed what he's desperate for.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Wanda Maximoff/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Logan's Reward

Wanda woke to the feeling of something rubbing against her leg, she flung back the cover and switched on the light to be greeted to the sight of her submissive Logan grinding his diapered covered crotch against her thigh while moaning in his sleep. He was completely unbothered by her moving too caught up in his dream and desperate search for release that wouldn't be granted until his Doms allowed it. She smirked before carefully waking Pietro so that Logan didn't stir, shushing her brother when he made too much noise. Both Doms sat watching their baby boy as he pitifully whimpered and moaned as he humped Wanda's left, his soaked diaper squishing as his thrusts grew more aggressive the closer to climax he got. Suddenly he stilled and a deeper moan slipped out, he then snuggled in deeper to Wanda, cuddling his face into his side.  
"Pietro change his diaper, we can't let him lay in something that wet for much longer"  
"Sure, what time is it anyway?"  
"8am, its been exactly 3 weeks since we locked our little boy up for being a little slut"  
"Really, you know he has been such a good boy the last few weeks, maybe it's time to let him out and give him what he's so desperate for."  
"We've got to make him earn it though, can't just let him orgasm right at the start. He'll never learn otherwise."  
"So let's go plan while our little baby finishes his dream."  
Both left and two hours later Logan awoke in a much dryer diaper than he was thinking he would, he flushed red knowing that meant his lovers would off heard him dreaming and changed him during it. He hoped they'd let him out his cage soon, he was beginning to get desperate to cum every brush against his crotch caused a spark of arousal that almost always left him a whimpering mess. Mommy and Daddy have also caught on to his predicament, taking every chance to tease their little boy to the point he's desperate before leaving him to strain uselessly against his cage as he tried to compose himself.  
Logan walked out the bedroom intending to go to the kitchen but was intercepted by his daddy grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hot his that left him aching in his cage, delicate hands grabbed his sensitive nipples toying with them until they were stiff peaks and Logan was moaning and humping against the leg Pietro had been kind enough to slot between his thighs. Wanda smirked as she watched the scene unfold, feeling hot and wet as she watched her brother take their lover apart with just delicate touches.

Wanda slowly crept behind Logan, sliding her hands around his waist slotting her hands between his groin and the friction was desperate for, cooing as Logan whimpered at the lose she whispered into his ear, "Look at you baby, humping daddies leg like a little slut and all he's done is tweak your delicious little nipples. You look like such a slut, just begging for anything we decide to give you." Logan groaned at her words, realising that they're both going to use him and praying inside his head that they'd allow him to come this time. Both the twins moved away from him causing Logan to whin, he looked to his daddy and saw him smirking.  
"Come here baby boy, daddy wants you to suck his cock while mommy preps your little hole." Pietro grinned as his boy practically ran to the spot in front of him, dropping to his knees and grabbing at his daddies belt, practically drooling at just the thought of his daddies thick cock. Just as Logan got his cock out Pietro grabbed his hair holding him inches from his cock, cackling at the little noises coming from his little sluts mouth. He grabbed his cock and slapped Logans face with it, making sure it was always just out of rich of his warm open mouth teasing him mercilessly until he was squirming from his desperation. It quickly became to much for Logan and he was reduced to begging in minutes,  
"Please daddy let me suck your cock, I've missed it so much"  
"I'm not sure baby, have you been good enough to suck daddies cock? Are you going to be good for mommy and daddy this time?"  
"Please daddy please, I'll be so good just let me suck your cock, pleaseee daddy I need it so bad."  
Taking pity on his frustrated little he released the grip he had on his hair letting Logan dive onto his cock, within minutes Logan had taken his daddies cock to the root. The pair watched him blow Pietro for 5 minutes before Wanda used her powers to remove the few clothes Logan was wearing so that he was completely nude, she drizzled lube over his hole before carefully inserting a finger. She moved it in and out slowly making sure to rub his prostate with every movement, quickly working up to three fingers, Logan was a whimpering drooling mess slobbering on Pietro cock as he thrust his hips into the air, searching for relief for his throbbing cock still locked into his cage.

Once Wanda had four fingers easily gliding in and out his hole she sat on the sofa and ordered Logan between her legs holding his head in place with her thighs as Pietro slid his thick cock into Logans gaping hole, revelling in the desperate noises spewing uncontrollably from his little boys mouth. Wanda was writhering on her boys talented tongue quickly reaching her first climax, squirting over her little boys face she held him in place until she came down telling him to keep liking until she told him to stop. Pietro was jackhammering into Logans ass, listening to the smoking sound of skin on skin and the sound of his full balls hitting his boys caged cock, he thrust himself into the root and paused as he came inside Logan's hole filling him with his thick cum. Road after road of cum spewed into his subs ass as Wanda came again over his face. Wanda pulled Logan's face from her pussy smiling at the desperation in his eyes and the quick sharp licks of his tongue over his lips, Pietro pulled out and pushed a vibrating plus the same width of his cock into Logan's sloppy hole.

Wordlessly Wanda removed Logans cage as Pietro placed a teddy bear between his legs and switched the plug to its medium setting, immediately Logan dropped to his forearms on the floor and thrust his hips into the bear desperately rubbing his throbbing cock over the bears velvety fur.  
Smack  
"Look at the little slut rutting against his teddy."  
Smack  
"What would your friends think if they could see you now? The big bad wolverine desperately humping a teddy like a toddler who just discovered his cock."  
Smack  
"Thats what you are though aren't you baby? Just a desperate little boy with no impulse control ruttung against his teddy, hoping that his mommy and daddy will let him make cummies today"  
Smack  
"Is that what you want baby? To make cummies? Remember you can't cum before we say you can other wise you have to go back in the cage for even longer."  
This continued for another 20 smacks the twins alternately teasing their boy with how slutty and desperate he was without giving him the permission he longed for. 

Logan finally broke, helpless begs spilling from his lips, all he was able to say were "please" "so good" "mommy" "daddy". Eventually when Logan had tears running down his face and his breath was nothing but rugged pants the twins finally said "CUM" and Logan screamed his release, painting his teddy in three weeks worth of built-up release, when he'd finally finished he collapsed on the floor occasionally twitching with the after shock of his long awaited orgasm. When he finally regained conscious thought his mommy and daddy had him tucked in bed surrounded by his favourite stuffies, they gave him his favourite chocolate and fruit juice and allowed him to watch 'Tom and Jerry' for the rest of the day while the cage was packed away after being cleaned and sterilised, ready for use when a certain little boy made another mistake.


End file.
